31 Décembre AC 196
by Aura Shiny
Summary: ABANDONNEE - Chapitre 7 Alors à l'affiche: Bisous, vengeance, découverte, romance, POV etc...
1. Prologue: La Paix

Titre : 31 Décembre AC 196  
  
Autrice : Aura  
  
Source : Gundam Wing+ mon esprit qui a dormit que 4 heures cette nuit [1] + les chanteuses néerlandaises qui chantent depuis 10minutes « Oma's aan de top » en boucle.  
  
Genre : Bonne année.Yaoi, OOC, romantiqueuh, esprit.POV de Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei  
  
Couple : Surprise (mais du 3+4, 4+3 c'est certain! )  
  
Disclaimer : Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous le monde ! J'allais pas passer les fêtes sans écrire une fic de Noël avec mes 5 G boys préférés ?  
  
Disclaimer2 : Je clame haut et fort que les persos de Gundam ne sont pas à moua !  
  
Ch'tite note1 : C'est la fin de la guerre à ma façon, donc oubliez la fin de la série. C'est pas du tout la même chose : le père de Quatre est toujours vivant et Treize aussi etc.  
  
Ch'tite note2 : C'est très court.même pour un prologue mais j'ai pas mieux désolée ^_________^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
31 Décembre AC 196.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
Nous sommes en l' An 196 de la colonisation. Au début du mois de mai, la Paix a été déclarée entre la Terre et les Colonies. Depuis, Réléna Peascraft règne sur le Royaume de Sanck avec l'aide de Lucrézia Noine, ancienne membre de OZ et de son frère Milliardo, connu aussi sous le nom de Zechs Merquise. Lady Une est devenue la représentante des colonies et la femme de Treize Kushrenada.[2] Hilde Schbeiker est partie s'installer sur la colonie L2 avec Duo Maxwell, pilote du Deathscythe. Ils dirigent une école pour enfants. Heero Yuy, pilote de Wing, est retourné sur sa colonie d'origine, L1. Trowa Barton, pilote du HeavyArms est devenu acrobate dans le cirque de Catherine et habite désormais dans le cirque. Chang Wufei est resté sur Terre et habite en Chine avec Sally Pô. Quatre Raberba Winner, le jeune pilote du Gundam Sandrock, est retourné prés de son père sur L4, où ils dirigent la Winner Corporation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tous vivait en paix et profitait de la vie .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Duo : ouah ça c'est court de chez court.. Pouvais pas faire encore plus petit ?  
  
Aura ; j'ai essayé mais ça ne ressemblais plus a rien alors .  
  
Duo : Ah ok.  
  
  
  
Une petite review ça fait plaisir aussi. merci ^_______~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
[1] Record battu Lyxéria ! ! ! ( private joke.)  
  
[2] Et vla déjà un bô ch'tit couple ! 


	2. Chapitre 1: 6 mois

Titre : 31 Décembre AC 196  
  
Autrice : Aura  
  
Source : Gundam Wing+ mon esprit qui a dormit que 4 heures cette nuit [1] + les chanteuses néerlandaises qui chantent depuis 10minutes « Oma's aan de top » en boucle.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, OOC, romantiqueuh, triste, torture pschychologique.POV de Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei  
  
Couple : Surprise (mais du 3+4, 4+3 c'est certain! )  
  
Disclaimer : Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous le monde ! J'allais pas passer les fêtes sans écrire une fic de Noël avec mes 5 G boys préférés ?  
  
Disclaimer2 : Je clame haut et fort que les persos de Gundam ne sont pas à moua !  
  
Ch'tite note : C'est la fin de la guerre à ma façon, donc oubliez la fin de la série. C'est pas du tout la même chose : le père de Quatre est toujours vivant et Treize aussi etc.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre1 : 6 mois.  
  
  
  
  
  
[POV Heero]  
  
  
  
Ca fait 6 mois que la guerre est finie..  
  
6 mois que je ne l'ai plus vu.  
  
6 mois que je pense à *lui*  
  
Que devient t-il ?  
  
Comment va t-il ?  
  
Est-ce qu'il a une petite amie ? Avec un physique comme le sien, sûrement.  
  
Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai ce genre de pensées pour un 'baka' comme lui ?  
  
Je n'en sais rien.[1]  
  
Je ressens quelque chose de bizarre au fond de moi quand je pense à lui.  
  
Mais.je suis un soldat parfait ! Je n'ai pas de sentiments ! Je n'ai pas le droit !  
  
Je..  
  
* la guerre est fini mon petit Heero, redevient un ado comme les autres, fit un petite voix assez énervante dans un coin de la tête du brun.  
  
  
  
Un soldat parfait doit rester parfait même après la guerre.  
  
  
  
* oui, mais dis ça à tes hormones, moi suis ta conscience.  
  
J'ai cru au début, que je l'aimais *lui* .  
  
Mais. ce n'était qu'une profonde amitié.c'est mon meilleur ami et puis. il a quelqu'un dans sa ligne de mire.Je me demande si ses sentiments sont réciproques.Je crois que oui mais il doit s'en rendre compte.Ca, ça sera beaucoup plus long.  
  
Je crois que j'ai un faible pour les garçons aux cheveux longs.  
  
  
  
  
  
[ POV Duo]  
  
  
  
  
  
6 mois que la guerre est finie.  
  
6 mois que je suis retourné sur L2 avec Hilde pour ouvrir l'école Maxwell.  
  
Et ça fait 6 mois que je m'ennuie graaaaaaaaaaave ! ! !  
  
C'est bien, j'ai ouvert une école pour des jeunes défavorisés, j'aide les plus démunis.je fais ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire.  
  
Mais..les autres me manquent. Quatre avec son visage d'ange, Trowa avec ses gestes si gracieux [2], Heero avec ses « Hn » agaçants et Wufei avec ses « M'appeles pas comme ça Maxwell ! » à longueur de journées.  
  
Quand on s'est quitté, Quatre m'avait promis de me téléphoner chaque jours.il ne l'a jamais fait.il ne lui ai rien arrivé, puisque, je l'ai vu ce matin encore au journal parler avec son père.il semblait aller parfaitement bien.sauf peut être son regard.il semblait lointain et triste..Enfin bref, c'est sa vie.il fait ce qu'il veut.  
  
Je me demande que sont devenus Heero et Wufei. l'un est sur L1, je me demande ce qu'il y fait sûrement occupé de se cacher de Réléna. Wufei, lui, est en Chine avec Sally.pourquoi ? je n'en sais rien..tout deux,Heero et Wufei, on fuit dès la fin de la guerre.  
  
Pourquoi ai-je mon c?ur qui se sert d'un coup ?  
  
Il fait ce qu'il veut ! S'il se trouve bien là où il est tant mieux pour lui !  
  
Je n'arrête pas de penser à *lui*.pourquoi a -t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de LUI ? ?  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
  
  
  
  
[ POV de Trowa]  
  
  
  
6 mois.  
  
En 6 mois ma vie a changé du tout au tout.  
  
Les gens du cirque m'apprécient énormément même si je parle pratiquement pas.Catherine essaye de m'ouvrir aux autres mais, elle n'y arrive pas.  
  
Il n'y a que *lui* qui savait me faire parler.me faire sourire.pas beaucoup bien sur.mais juste un petit peu pour que, lui, me fasse son sourire.vous savez celui qui fait fondre tout le monde ? Il n'y a que lui qui sache les faire !  
  
Mais maintenant, ça fait 6 mois que je ne le vois plus.je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le revoir UNE fois.juste une..UNE fois  
  
Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un.mais grâce à lui je sais ce que signifie « aimer » mais il ne saura jamais mon amour. Il est trop occupé avec son père et ses affaires.  
  
Ce matin, je l'ai vu à la télévision.je ne l'ai pas reconnu.son sourire plein de bonté.disparu.Ses yeux pétillants de Bonheur..disparus.Ils ont fait place à un regard triste et perdu.  
  
Mon petit Quatre que t'es t'il arrivé ? Que t'ont ils fait, mon Amour ?  
  
Je veux venir te rejoindre mais j'ai peur de me faire rejeter.  
  
Je t'aime tellement.mais j'ai tellement peur de me faire rejeter.  
  
  
  
  
  
[ POV Quatre ]  
  
6 mois..  
  
6 mois sans leur parler.  
  
6 mois que je meurs à petit feu à cause de mon père et de son entreprise.  
  
Je suis si désolé Duo de ne pas avoir pu te parler.Je ne peux pas.J'en ai pas le droit. Je sens grâce à mon empathie que tu ne m'en veux pas.mais tu es quand même triste.  
  
Heero ne change pas trop.sauf peut être .ses sentiments ? ? Il pense à quelqu'un.  
  
Wufei est avec Sally.ils forment un si beau couple.mais il n'y a rien entre eux.ils sont trop différents..  
  
Trowa, mon clown triste, mon ange, mon seul et unique amour.C'est toi qui me fais tenir.j'aimerais tellement te rejoindre.mais je ne peux pas.mon père m'a interdit de vous revoir tout les 4.Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec des gens comme vous, m'a-t-il dit le jour où j'ai voulu vous revoir.  
  
Il ne comprend pas.vous êtes mes amis.mes meilleurs amis.sans vous, sans toi Trowa, je ne suis rien.rien juste une âme perdue.  
  
Trowa, j'aimerai tellement te revoir !  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
Je t'aime de trop.ne plus te voir me fais trop soufrir.  
  
Trowa..vient me chercher s'il te plait.  
  
Trowa..  
  
  
  
  
  
[ POV Wufei]  
  
6 mois.  
  
6 mois ça passe vite. trop vite..  
  
Je suis en Chine avec Sally.Tout le monde dit que nous formons un beau couple.je ne le crois pas.Nous sommes trop différents. Elle aime tout l'opposé de moi.Je suis venu avec elle pour oublier..  
  
Mais oublier quoi ? ?  
  
La guerre ?  
  
Lescolonies ?  
  
Mes anciens équipiers ?  
  
J'ai perdu tout les gens que j'aimais pendant cette sale guerre !  
  
Et avec quoi on nous remercie ? Avec une médaille !  
  
Cette chose ne remplacera jamais toutes les personnes qui sont mortes sous mes yeux et que j'aimais.  
  
Voilà pourquoi je suis parti avec Sally. pour oublier ce.ce garçon.Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt comme Meiran [3].Trop de personne sont mortes.  
  
Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.son sourire, ses longs cheveux qui brillent aux soleil.son regards.ses mains.son corps..Il est totalement sublime..  
  
Non, je n'arriverais pas à l'oublier.quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne peut pas l'oublier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A suivre..  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Aura : C'est sérieuuuuuux !  
  
Duo : pourquoi écrire un chapitre aussi triste ?  
  
Aura : pasqueuh !  
  
Wufei : pourrais savoir de qui je parle ?  
  
Heero : moi aussi.  
  
Aura : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Pour une fois que je dis pas les couples depuis le début ! Z'avez qu'a deviner !  
  
Duo : je me retrouve quand même pas avec les 2 ? ? ?  
  
Aura : Ché pas.Devinez.  
  
Heero : Baka.  
  
Aura : Hihihi suis sadique !  
  
  
  
PS : vous pourriez me laisser une petite review ? é__è Pour me dire si je dois faire une suite ou non. Mici.  
  
Aura, la Seule et Unique.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
[1] C'est génial avec lui, les questions et les réponses.  
  
[2] Voulait pas marquer ça au début mais s'il aurait dit : « Avec son corps sexy et ses pantalons moulants » ça ne l'aurait pas fait.  
  
[3] Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Meiran était la femme de Wuffy mais elle est morte en se battant dans un Gundam inachevé contre OZ.Valà z'êtes au courant maintenant ^_________^  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


	3. Chapitre 2: Le suicide

Titre : 31 Décembre AC 196  
  
Autrice : Aura_qui_à_failli_péter_les_plombs_à_cause_de_fanfiction.  
  
Source : Wundam Ging  
  
Genre : Yaoi, OOC, romantiqueuh, triste, torture pschychologique , tristounet..  
  
Couple : Surprise (mais du 3+4, 4+3 c'est certain! )  
  
Disclaimer : Arg, non, je suis pas dépressive mais j'ai prévenue mes amies que je voulais faire une death fic mais je ne sais pas encore sur quelle fic ça va tomber..niarck niarck ! ! !^___________________^  
  
Disclaimer2 : Je clame haut et fort que les persos de Gundam ne sont pas à moua !  
  
Ch'tite note : C'est la fin de la guerre à ma façon, donc oubliez la fin de la série. C'est pas du tout la même chose : le père de Quatre est toujours vivant et Treize aussi etc..  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * : changement de personnes et de lieux et de temps. * * * * * : changement de personnes et de lieux mais au même moment  
  
  
  
*Dana-chan  
  
**Hatoko-chan  
  
***Aky  
  
****Lyxéria  
  
*****Mikara  
  
Mici pour vos reviews ! ! ! Valà la suite grâce à vous ! Bisous à tout les cinq !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre2 : Le suicide  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Tu l'épouseras le 14 novembre. Elle fait partie d'une des grandes familles des colonies.  
  
_ Mais..  
  
_ Son nom est Ophélie, elle est plus âgée que toi de quelques années mais elle désire t'épouser, je n'ai pas pu refuser son offre !  
  
_ Et si je ne veux pas ?  
  
_ Oh que si tu voudras, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon ! Ton avenir est déjà tout tracé ! Tu épouseras Ophélie le 14 et plus tard tu dirigeras la Winner Corp.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de ma vie ainsi ! J'ai mon mot à dire !  
  
_ J'ai tout les droits sur toi, tu es mon fils. Tu as juste le droit de te taire et de m'obéir ! Un jeune homme de bonne famille écoute son père.Tu m'as désobéit en allant te battre ! C'est fini ce temps ! Oublie ces 4 garçons ! Ce ne sont que des moins que rien !  
  
_ Je t'interdis de dire ça d'eux ! Ils ont plus souffert que toi en 15ans de leur vie que toi en 40 ans [1] ! Ils ne sont pas restés sur leur colonie à se tourner les pouces comme toi ! ! [2]  
  
Monsieur Winner [3] gifla son fils qui vacille sous le coup. Le blond lui lança un regard noir digne de ceux de Wufei.  
  
_ C'est comme ça un point c'est tout ! C'est mon dernier mot[4] Va dans ta chambre et n'en sors plus avant nouvel ordre !  
  
Quatre se retourna et partit, retenant avec peine ses larmes. Arrivé, il se jeta sur son lit et commença à pleurer.  
  
_ Je suis un faible ..Je ne veux pas épouser cette fille ! Je ne la connais pas..J'en ai marre de cette vie ! Oh Trowa, si tu savais comme j'ai mal ! Où es tu ? ? ? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas m'aider ? Trowa..Je t'aime tant..je ne peux plus te voir ..Je ne pourrais plus voir tes mains,ta bouche, tes yeux.. ton corps [5] Il n'y a que dans la mort que je pourrais être avec toi...  
  
Quatre sécha ses larmes, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain .  
  
_ Seulement dans la Mort..répéta le jeune garçon tout en prenant un miroir et en le laissant tomber. Il se brisa en mille morceaux, Quatre prit le plus grand et le rapprocha de son poignet droit.  
  
_ Allah , pardonnez moi pour ce que je vais faire...Trowa, je t'attendrais au Paradis...ou en Enfer, si c'est la que je dois aller...  
  
Il ferma les yeux et enfonça le verre dans son poignet. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler alors qu'il faisait la même chose à son autre bras.  
  
_ Trowa, ..souffla le blond avant de tomber au sol.  
  
Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il répétait le nom de son Amour..  
  
Quelques minutes après, Rashid vint frapper à la porte de Quatre.  
  
_ Maître Quatre ?Puis-je entrer ? Maître Quatre ?  
  
N'ayant aucunes réponses, l'homme décida d'entrer mais la porte était fermée à clefs.  
  
_ Maître Quatre ? ? Ouvrez ! Que ce passe t il ? ? commença à s'inquiéter Rashid. Si vous m'ouvrez pas, je défonce la porte ! Maître Quatre ? Tant pis !  
  
Il prit son élan et fonça sur la porte. Celle ci ne résista pas et s'ouvrit à la volée.  
  
_ Maître Quatre ?  
  
Il entra dans la chambre mais n'aperçut personne. Il vit alors la porte de la salle de bain entre ouverte et s'y dirigea.  
  
_ Maître Qua. commença le Manganack avant de voir l'horrible scène. Quatre était étendu de tout son long sur le carrelage, du sang tout au tour de lui.  
  
_ Par Allah, Katoru Sama mais qu'avez vous fait ? ? ? ? Cria Rashid en ouvrant les armoires pour trouver des essuies qu'il noua fortement ensuite autour des poignets ensanglantés du blond qui était pâle comme un mort.Il le prit alors dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre en courant cherchant de l'aide.  
  
_ Tenez bon Katoru Sama..Ne partez pas..  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
_ Ne bouge plus ! dit Catherine en commençant à lancer les couteaux sur Trowa. J'ai dis de ne pas bouger pas de tirer une tête d'enterrement ! Que se passe t il Trowa ?  
  
_ Rien Cathy...Continue..  
  
_ Non, allons nous reposer, de toutes façons, il est midi, allons déjeuner !  
  
_.  
  
Catherine détacha Trowa et ils se dirigèrent vers une grande tente blanche où était réunis tout les gens du cirque. Dans un des coin, un télévision donnait les dernière nouvelles.  
  
_ Trowa, tu ne manges pas ?  
  
_ je n'ai pas faim merci, Cathy .  
  
Il se dirigea vers un siège et ne bougea plus.  
  
_ Ca fait du bien de ne plus entendre parler de la Guerre ! dit Monsieur Loyal [6]à Cathy qui venait d'arriver. Plus de robots mobiles plus de OZ plus de Gundam...  
  
_ tout à fait d'accord !  
  
Trowa ne les écoutait pas, il était perdu dan ses pensées toutes dirigées vers un petit blond au sourire. Ce fut Catherine qui le tira de sa torpeur.  
  
_ Trowa ? ? Trowaaaaaaaaa.  
  
_ hum ?  
  
_ Ce n'est pas un de tes amis à la télé ?  
  
Trowa se retourna et aperçut le visage angelique de son Quatre. Il n'entendait pas ce que disait la journalsite à cause de bruit alors il se leva.  
  
_ Taisez vous !  
  
Les forains le regardèrent tous avec de grands yeux, lui le grand et silencieux Trowa venait de crier, c'était à marquer dans le calendrier !  
  
  
  
[ Ce matin, le jeune Quatre Raberba Winner a été transporté d'urgence à l'hopital Civil [7] de L4. Nous ne sommes pas au courant des causes mais nous savons de sources sures, que son état est critique. Les médecins ne savent pas s'il tiendra la nuit..]  
  
_ Trowa , dit Cathy, C'est affreux.  
  
_ Non, Quatre..souffla le brun en se levant. Je dois le rejoindre ! ! !  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
_ Quatre ! ! ! Non pas lui ! ! ! ! cria Duo devant son poste de télé. HILDE ! ! !  
  
_ Que ce passe t il ? ? ? demanda la jeune fille en arrivant en courant  
  
_ Je pars sur L4 !  
  
_ Pou.pourquoi ?  
  
_ Il est arrivé quelque chose à Quatre !  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
_ Sally ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire : « Les médecins ne savent pas s'il tiendra la nuit » ! ! Ce sont des spécialistes ! Ils peuvent pas le laisser mourir !  
  
_ Wufei.je n'y peux rien, allons sur L4 nous aurons plus d'informations !  
  
* * * * *  
  
_ Quatre mourir ? Que lui est il arrivé ? Je vais faire comme les autres, aller sur L4.Je ne peux pas laisser un de mes meilleurs amis mourir.Je vais rejoindre Duo, Trowa et Wufei ..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
# TBC #  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo : Tu as osé !  
  
Aura : vui j'ai osé .Gomen !  
  
Quatre : Je..je vais mourir ?  
  
Aura : telle est la question ..ché pas..Lyxy veut que tu vives mais Mélody veut que tu meurs...  
  
Trowa : le premier !  
  
Aura : sinon quoi ?  
  
Tous : Omae O korusu !  
  
Aura : Même pas peur d'abord !  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
[1] J'en sais rien du tout l'âge qu'il a ! Mdr !  
  
[2] Vas y Qua_Chan ! ! ! Te laisses pas faire ! ! !  
  
[3] Mais bon sang, c'est quoi son prénom à ce type ? ? Si quelqu'un le connaît dites le moua ! Mici  
  
[4] Jean -Pierre...mdr !  
  
[5]Bave Baveeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
[6] Je crois que c'est comme ça que s'appele le directeur du cirque.suis plus sure.gomen j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher sur le net..  
  
[7] Scusez moua pour ce nom mais ai pas d 'autre nom.il existe vraiment cette hopital.c'est celui de mon dentissssssssssste  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Excusez moua pour le retard mais un jour je n'ai pas d'inspiration, un autre jour fanfiction ne veut pas ouvrir, un autre fanfiction foire, un autre fanfiction ne VEUT pas uploader le chapitre!!! J'ai eut toutes les peines du monde à le mettre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bisous  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Janvier 20002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aura, la Seule et Unique  
  
********************************************************************** 


	4. Chapitre 3: Pourquoi avoir fait ça?

Titre : 31 Décembre AC 196  
  
Autrice : Aura_qui_a_pété_les_plombs_à_cause_de_fanfiction ! ! !  
  
Duo : tous aux abris, elle fait des rimes ! ! ! !  
  
Email : aura_shinigami@hotmail.com  
  
Source : Gundam Wing, mais de trèèèèèèèèès loin alors !  
  
Genre : Yaoi, OOC, romantiqueuh, tortures psychologiques , tristounet..POV 1, 2, 3 ,5 et 4 !  
  
Couples : Alors qui a deviné ? ^____________________^v  
  
Disclaimer : Vivra, vivra pas ? ? ? J'en sais riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiien ! ! ! ! J'hésite...  
  
Disclaimer2 : Je clame haut et fort que les persos de Gundam ne sont pas à moua !  
  
Ch'tite note 1: C'est la fin de la guerre à ma façon, donc oubliez la fin de la série. C'est pas du tout la même chose : le père de Quatre est toujours vivant et Treize aussi etc..  
  
Autre note 2 : Merci Mélody de ton aide pour ce chapitre.. Surtout pour le POV de Heero..LE grand secours...Na, je n'ai pas gardé le texte orignal.j'aurais eu quelques ennuies... MDR ! ! ! Je te dédie donc ce chapitre ! Gros Bisous ma best ! * Smack *  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * : changement de personnes et de lieux et de temps.  
  
* * * * * : changement de personnes et de lieux mais au même moment  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Il a tenté de se suicider...  
  
  
  
  
  
[ POV Duo]  
  
  
  
Quatre se suicider ? NOTRE Quatre se suicider ?  
  
Non, là, y'a un problème.Pourquoi Quatre aurait fait ça ? Il avait tout, l'argent, une maison, sa famille, ses amis..  
  
Ses amis..oui, il nous avait ! Pourquoi ne pas être venu nous voir ! Il savait que je l'aurais aidé ! Mais pourquoi Quatre as tu fait ca ? Pourquoi ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ POV Trowa]  
  
  
  
Il a tenté de se.. suicider ? ? ?  
  
Mais, pourquoi ?  
  
Que lui avez vous fait pour qu'il fasse ça ? ! ! Quatre, mon Amour, pourquoi ? ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas appelé ? Je serais venu sur-le-champ pour t'aider ! Non, tu as préféré me laisser seul ..  
  
  
  
  
  
[POV Wufei]  
  
  
  
Suicide ?  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner se suicider ? ? ? La dernière solution à un problème..le suicide...  
  
Je suis comme eux, je me pose la même question : pourquoi ?  
  
Pourquoi avoir fait ce geste désespéré ?  
  
Car il était désespéré, on en vient la quand on ne croit plus en rien, quand on est perdu, quand on se sent seul..  
  
Il nous avait pourtant..Duo est son meilleur ami.ne lui a t il rien dit ?  
  
Et Trowa, ils étaient si proche...plus que proche..Trowa doit souffrir...  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Les médecins ne savent pas s'il survivra.il est dans un coma profond  
  
  
  
  
  
[ POV Duo]  
  
Dans le coma ? Tout mais pas ça..  
  
Je risque de perdre mon meilleur ami alors que la Guerre est finie.mais Mon Dieu qu'avons nous fait pour mériter ça ? ?  
  
N'avons nous pas eut assez de souffrances ?  
  
Il faut maintenant que Quatre nous laisse ? ? NON ! je ne l'accepterais pas !  
  
Quatre, il faut que tu te battes ! ! Ne nous laisse pas ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
[POV Trowa ]  
  
  
  
Le coma..non..c'est la pire des punitions..  
  
Si tu me laissais Quatre, ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens.tu es mon rayon de soleil, tu es mon univers, tu es mon âme s?ur..tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé. Ne meurs pas, ne fais pas ça, ne nous fais pas ça, ne ME fais pas ça!  
  
Quatre reviens! Je t'aiderais ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi..  
  
je ne sais pas vivre sans voir tes 2 cristaux turquoise qui envoûtent dés le premier regard, ton sourire toujours heureux, réconfortant..  
  
Tu es ma seconde moitié et on ne vit pas à demi....  
  
Lutte ! Reviens avec nous .. avec moi..  
  
Je t'en prie Quatre ..  
  
Je t'aime..  
  
  
  
  
  
[ POV Heero]  
  
  
  
Quatre, tu es plus courageux que je ne le pensais..je n'aurais jamais pu le faire..Si je tenais la personne qui t'a forcé à faire ça, je la tuerais !  
  
Non ! Trowa, la tuera !  
  
Je vois sur son visage toute sa détresse..lui, le mur de béton...pour la première fois, nous montre ses sentiments.  
  
Ne nous quittes pas...si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fais le au moins pour Trowa..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ POV Quatre]  
  
  
  
Je n'ai plus mal...je me sens libre...plus mon père, plus d'obligations, plus de peines, plus rien..rien..sauf la Mort...  
  
La Mort ?  
  
NON !  
  
Je ne suis qu'un lâche ! J'ai tout fuit ! Un lâche.. Mais surtout un imbécile ! Je leur fais mal..j'ai arrêté de souffrir mais eux continue d'avoir mal à cause de moi..Je ne veux plus mourir ! ! !  
  
Je sens toute leur tristesse..  
  
Heero  
  
Duo  
  
Wufei  
  
Et toi, Trowa, même toi..  
  
Mais qu'ai je fais ? ?  
  
Je ne suis qu'un sale égoïste, je vais me battre.  
  
Mais je suis si fatigué..  
  
Quelque chose me retient ici, je veux les rejoindre, mais je n'y arrive pas  
  
Je ne veux pas mourir !  
  
Laissez moi partir, pour les rejoindre, le rejoindre, s'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas dans ce noir..  
  
Donnez-moi une seconde chance..  
  
Je veux leur dire combien je tiens à eux, je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent coupables de se que j'ai fait ! Rien est de leur faute, c'est la mienne !  
  
  
  
C'est Heero qui m'a aidé a retrouver Trowa quand je lui ai tiré dessus !  
  
C'est avec Duo que je me suis battu pour retourner dans l'espace après avoir été trahi par nos propres colonies !  
  
C'est Wufei qui nous a fait comprendre que nous étions tombés dans un piège sur la base New Edouards !  
  
C'est toi, Trowa, qui m'a fait revenir à la raison quand j'étais sous l'emprise du système Zéro.tu t'étais sacrifié pour que je redevienne 'normal'  
  
C'est aussi toi qui es venu me secourir quand Dorothy m'avait blessé lors du combat final..  
  
Mais de tous mes souvenirs, celui que je préfère est ce morceau de musique..pendant ces quelques minutes où nous avons été en pleine harmonie, nous ne formions qu'un ..c'est à ce moment précis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi..  
  
  
  
Je veux revenir pour te dire combien je t'aime... J'ai fait une énorme bêtise... Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir réparer..  
  
Mon désir de vous revoir est grand, mais quelque chose me retient prisonnier de ce noir..  
  
Je ne veux pas mourir sans t'avoir dit avant .. « Je t'aime »  
  
  
  
  
  
A suivreuh !  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
  
  
Duo : tu t'arrêtes comme ça ?  
  
Aura : Mwep !  
  
Wufei : dis, et pour les couples ?  
  
Duo : Auraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, y'a une lectrice qui t'a posé une bonne question..  
  
Quatre : Qui est avec qui ? ! Y'a Natsu qui est paumée..  
  
Heero : y'a pas qu'elle ...  
  
Aura *Grand sourire * : Heero ou Wufei..telle est la question ! Niarck niarck ! Bon, je vais être gentille, vous en saurez un peu plus dans le chapitre suivant.. mais un ch'tit indice pour la route : D_Love va avec mon troisième chouchou !  
  
Heero : hn ?  
  
Aura * qui a acheté le décodeur_Heero_hn_Yuy * : Ché pas..  
  
Quatre : Tu n'avais pas des petites notes ? Ne ?  
  
Aura : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah si ! ! ! Sur les extraits d'épisodes que j'ai un peu empreinté donc : ce que dis Quatre sur Heero vient des épisodes 27 : « Le Chaos » , épisode 28 : « Esprit Libre », épisode 29 : « La fuite », épisode 30 : « Le Royaume de la Paix »  
  
Sur Duo : épisode 17 : « Trahi par les siens »  
  
Sur Wufei : épisode 07 : « Manipulation »  
  
Le premier souvenir sur Trowa : épisode 24 : « Quatre contre un » et épisode 25 « Face à son destin »  
  
Deuxième : Episode 48 : « Le dernier espoir » et épisode 49 « Dernier Acte »  
  
Troisième : Episode 04 : « L'ennemi invisible »  
  
Duo : ouah !  
  
Aura : mwep ! Trouver les titres a duré plus longtemps qu'écrire le chapitre ! Dis Wouf Wouf ?  
  
Wufei : m'appelle pas comme ça Onna !  
  
Aura : tu savais pas faire quelque chose avec Quatre non ? T'as vu ce que j'ai du marquer ! ? Il passe son temps avec Trowa au début puis vers le milieu avec Duo et puis vers la fin avec Heero ! Et avec toi, que dalle !  
  
Wufei : euuuuuuuuuh..  
  
Duo : pas bien Fei Fei ! Vas dans ta chambre !  
  
Wufei : mais !  
  
Duo : y'a pas de mais qui tiennes !  
  
Wufei : ma..  
  
Duo : dans ta chambre ! ! ! ! !  
  
Wufei *partant en râlant * : Baka natté va !  
  
Duo : Maintenant qu'il est partit, Aura_Chou dis-moi qui est ton troisième chouchou !  
  
Aura : maieeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuh ! ! !  
  
Duo : pouvais toujours essayer..  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
  
  
  
  
26 Janvier 03 ( ouah bientôt mon annif ! ! ! Trop bon ! ! !)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


	5. Ksooo! J'ai oublié de lui donner un nom!...

Titre : 31 Décembre AC 196  
  
Autrice : Aura Shinigami dites la seule et unique !  
  
Duo : heureusement...Deux Aura...  
  
Tous : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Aura : -___- ;  
Email : aura_shinigami@hotmail.com  
Source : Gundam Wing, mais de trèèèèèèèèès loin alors !  
Genre : Yaoi, OOC, romantiqueuh, tortures psychologiques , tristounet..POV 4   
Couples : Mdr...je vais me faire lyncher, je le sens..  
  
Disclaimer : Je sais pas ce que ça va donner, je commence à peine à écrire ce chap'....  
  
Disclaimer2 : Je clame haut et fort que les persos de Gundam ne sont pas à moua !  
  
Ch'tite note 1: C'est la fin de la guerre à ma façon, donc oubliez la fin de la série. C'est pas du tout la même chose : le père de Quatre est toujours vivant et Treize aussi etc..  
  
Autre note 2 : Gomen pour le retard mais j'ai chopé une grippe et j'étais trop en mode limace pour écrire ! Valà donc je me rattrape en faisant un chapitre biiiiien drama ! ( et pis 'Gohst' vient juste de finir...c'est le seul qui sache me faire pleurer.. alors c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! )  
  
Désolée pour la ise en page, FF me fais chi*** grave ! ! C'est la deuxième qu'il me détruit ! ! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
* * * * * * * * * * : changement de personnes et de lieux et de temps.  
  
* * * * : changement de personnes et de lieux mais au même moment  
  
** ...** : pensées des persos  
Chapitre 5  
[ POV Quatre ]  
Etonnement ....Heero  
Incompréhension ....Duo  
Incrédulité ....Wufei  
Et  
Douleur ....  
  
Douleur ? ? ?  
  
Trowa ?  
Quatre était allongé sur un lit des soins intensifs au 5 ème étage de l'Hôpital Civil de L4. Sa tentative de suicice avait échoué mais il était dans un coma profond depuis 2 jours. Son père n'était venu le voir qu'une fois et n'était plus jamais revenu ensuite. Il avait interdit à quiconque de venir le voir et avait placé des gardes devant sa porte.  
  
Cependant, Heero, Duo, Wufei et Trowa ne supportaient pas de ne pas pouvoir voir Quatre alors que celui ci était au plus mal....  
  
_ Je veux le voir ! cria Duo. Il est derrière cette porte et on ne peut même pas le voir !  
  
_ Duo ! souffla Wufei en retenant Duo par le bras  
  
_ Les ordres sont les ordres jeune homme, dit l'un des gardes, Allez jouer ailleurs sales gamins, laissez monsieur Winner en paix !  
  
_ Moui.. Ca va pas se passer comme ça... murmura Duo, en s'éloignant en tenant la main de Wufei dans la sienne pour le tirer derrière lui.  
[ POV Quatre ]  
  
Pourquoi éprouves-tu tant de douleur Trowa ?  
  
A cause de moi ?  
  
Je me hais tant...  
  
Excuse moi Trowa de te faire souffrir...  
_ Alerte ! ! On vient de me prévenir que des hommes armés sont entrés dans le bâtiment D de l'hôpital ! ! ! hurla l'un des gardes en arrivant en courant chercher son collègue  
  
_ Hein ! ? ? ? ?  
  
_ Debout ! ! !  
  
_ Mais... et le gosse ?  
  
_ Il ne lui arrivera rien avec tout le monde qu'il y a ici ! Viens ! ! !  
  
Les 2 hommes partirent en courant laissant ainsi la chambre de Quatre sans surveillance.  
  
Trowa apparut au coin du couloir, un emetteur à la main  
  
_ Dépêche toi ! fit Duo par l'appareil. On ne pourra pas les retenir longtemps !  
  
_ ...  
  
_ Ok !  
  
Le brun entra dans la chambre à moitié éclairée par le rideau entre ouvert... Il posa son emetteur sur un des meubles puis se dirigea doucement vers le lit du blond.  
  
_ Quatre... souffla Trowa, sentant les larmes montées. Je suis si désolé.. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu en arriver la pour qu'on s'aperçoive que tu n'allais pas bien ? Pourquoi ? Me répondras tu encore un jour ? Te voir ainsi couché sur ce lit me fais ...  
[ POV Quatre]  
  
Mal....  
  
Trop mal....  
  
J'ai mal au c?ur comme si on m'en avait prit la moitié....  
  
Douleur..  
  
Solitude...  
  
Angoisse....  
  
Trop de sentiments nouveaux....  
_ Réveilles toi... Je te jure que je te dirais tout mais s'il te plait.... Ouvre tes yeux, retrouve ton sourire...fais le pour toi..fais le pour moi..  
  
_ TROWA ! ! ! ! ! Cria Duo par l'emetteur. Pars ! ! ! Ils arrivent ! ! !  
  
_ Je reviendrai, murmura Trowa à l'oreille de Quatre  
[POV Quatre]  
  
Promesse..  
  
Sentiments..  
  
Mais...  
  
Mais toujours aussi mal...  
Trowa se pencha et embrassa doucement Quatre sur le coin des lèvres avant de se lever et sortir.  
  
_ Je t'aime...  
[ POV Quatre]  
  
Douleur...  
  
Peine..  
  
Angoisses..  
  
Promesse..  
  
Amour...  
  
Moi aussi..je reviendrai pour toi...je te le jure...Je t'aime aussi...Je t'aime Trowa Barton....  
* * * *  
_ Père pourquoi ne pas laisser ces garçons le voir ? ? ?  
  
_ Iréa, je suis son père ! Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui !  
  
_ Je vois ! Regarde où 'ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui' nous à menés ! Il est à l'hôpital ! ! Il a voulu se tuer ! ! ! Tu as compris ? Il a 15 ans et il a voulu se suicider ! Il a fait la guerre, il a tout supporté mais il vit avec toi pendant 6 mois et veux en finir avec la vie ! Je te hais! Tu es trop égoiste ! Tout ça à cause de toi et de ton entreprise stupide ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Dés que Quatre ira mieux, je partirai avec lui et l'éloignerai de toi !  
  
_ Tu ne le fairais pas Iréa..  
  
_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?  
  
_ Tu le fais, et tout ce que tu possèdes.. Disparaîtra... Choisis entre ton mari et ton fils ou ton dégonflé de frère...  
  
_ Tu n'es qu'un monstre !  
  
_ Je savais que tu m'obéirais....  
  
_ Je te hais ! cria la jeune femme en sortant de la pièce en pleurant.  
  
_ Quatre Raberba Winner.. Je vais m'occuper de toi.. Tu vas payer pour ton geste..  
* * * *  
_ Milliardoooooo ? Où es tu ? ?  
  
Le blond soupira, depuis qu'il habitait avec *elle *, il n'avait plus un moment de paix.  
  
_ Bon sang, je me suis battu pour la paix et je ne peux pas l'avoir moi aussi ? ? Mais qu'ais-je fait au Seigneur pour avoir hérité d'une s?ur pareille ? ? ? marmona Zechs en se retournant pour faire face à sa s?ur. Oui ? Que veux tu Réléna ?  
  
_ As tu appris pour Quatre Winner ? demanda la blonde d'un air grave  
  
_ Non...  
  
_ Il a été emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital de L4.... Heero et les autres sont sur L4...  
  
_ Oh.... Comment le prennent-ils ?  
** comment le prend-t-IL, lui ? ? **  
  
_ Ils restent près de lui.... Il ne va pas bien du tout.... Il est dans le coma depuis 2 jours... Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Même Heero !  
  
Le blond sursauta. Même son soldat parfait ne sachait que faire ? Il devait aller les rejoindre... et L'aider.. IL avait besoin de son soutient même s'il ne le montrait pas..  
  
_ J'y vais !  
  
Il partit en courant et planta sa s?ur en plein milieu du jardin.  
  
_ Milliardooooooooo ! ! ! ! !  
______________________________________________________________________  
Duo : .. ( = 'Tain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?)  
  
Heero : ... ( = Omae o Korusu Aura)  
  
Trowa : ... ( = Jevaislatuerjevaislatuer)  
  
Quatre : ....(= suispresquemort ! ! suispresquemort ! !)  
  
Wufei :..... (j'aurais pas pu tomber plus bas....)  
  
Aura : Ca va les gaaaaaaaars ? ? ? ?  
  
Tous : OMAE O KORUSU ! ! ! !  
  
Aura : mais oui mais oui... Je vous aime aussi ! Ayé vous avez trouvé les couples ? Si non, vous êtes leeeeeeeents ! !  
La correctrice *aux anges parce qu'on vient de lui annoncer qu'il y aura beaucoup de souffrances dans la fic* : T'avais pas de fautes ! Juste des espaces qui manquaient et des tirets. Moi j'adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh ! Et je VEUX la suite. Dépèche-toi ! Ou alors si tu veux, je te mets aux travaux forcés.......  
_____________________________________________  
Ai enfin décidé de mettre la fic le :  
  
Vendredi 21 Février 2003 à 23.55 !  
______________________________________________________  
Merci à mes reviewers ! ! ! Bisous à tous ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Aura Shinigami dites la seule et unique qui hurle : Yaoi Poweeeeeeeeeer ! ! ! ptdr ! ! ! 


	6. Chapitre 5: Premiers Sentiments

Titre : 31 Décembre AC 196  
  
Autrice : I never run, I never hide but I kill The G boys.....I'm Aura Shinigami….

Duo : N'importe quoi…..

Aura : hihi 

Email : aura_shinigami@hotmail.com 

Source : D'après les médecins légistes, c'est bien Gundam Wing ! ! !

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, romantiqueuh, tortures psychologiques , tristounet… POV Heero

Couples : 3+4+3 ! Et bravo à ceux qui l'ont découvert : 5+2+5 et 6+1+6 !  


Disclaimer : Opération ''je case les G boys entiers et vivants et encore en état de fonctionner sans problèmes'' partie 1 en marche ! Donc, on oublie le comateux et son mamour qui est tout tristounet, pour traumatiser nos news couples ^_______^ l'est pas belle la vie ?   


Disclaimer2 : Blablabla Injustice blablabla pas digne de leurs proprios blablabla pas à moua blablabla Nataku aide moua blablabla JE LES VEUX ! ! ! ! !

  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * : changement de personnes et de lieux et de temps.  
  
* * * * : changement de personnes et de lieux mais au même moment  
  
** ...** : pensées des persos

Chapitre 5 : Premiers Sentiments…

Heero avait ressenti le besoin d'aller se promener après être sortit de l'hôpital. Il marchait depuis plus d'une heure quand il arriva devant un parc où il s'asseya sur un banc. Il regardait des enfants jouer au football ***1***

[POV Heero]

Je me demande s'ils savent la chance qu'ils ont… Je n'ai jamais pu faire comme les autres enfants de mon âge….Je devais toujours m'entrainer, tuer, souffrir… Rester un mur d'insensibilité et de silence…rester ce qu'on me demandait d'être….rien… 

Puis il y a eut l'Opération Météore…Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai éprouvé des sentiments...Zechs Merquise en fut la cause… 

Réléna Darlian…Pot de colle atitré…..C'est une gentille fille –amoureuse de moi depuis notre première rencontre- sœur de Zechs….Le pauvre…..

Duo Maxwell…Mon meilleur ami…..Il m'a empêché de tuer Réléna….Qu'est ce qu'il s'en veut maintenant ! ! ! ! ***2***

Trowa Barton… Il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois…… Il est seul maitenant…..Il avait enfin trouvé la personne qui lui convenait… Elle s'est suicidé et est dans un état critique……

Wufei Chang… pas de commentaire ….Duo et lui…… Tout est clair….

Enfin Quatre Winner….il m'a avoué lors de notre séjour au Royaume de Sanck qu'il aimait Trowa… Ne sait t il pas que son amour est réciproque ? Le saura t il un jour ?

Toutes ses personnes sont ma famille…

Même Réléna…et Zechs…

Zechs est… ***3*** tout simplement…sublime…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune japonais ne vit pas s'approcher un jeune homme blond aux yeux clairs qui se figea en voyant Heero… 

* * * * 

Duo fit couler un bain dès qu'il fut de retour chez lui. Tout en entrant dedans***4***, il repensa à sa journée à l'hôpital.

_ Ai je rêvé ou non ? murmura t il. Ai je bien entendu Trowa dire à Quatre qu'il l'aimait tout à l'heure quand je l'ai prévenu pour les gardes? Trowa ……Si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai… Tu dois souffrir enormément… Pourquoi ne te confies tu donc pas ? 

Perdu dans ses pensées, le natté n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Wufei arriver. Le jeune chinois se dirigea dans la salle de bain, se croyant seul dans l'appartement qu'il louait avec les 3 autres. Il s'apprêta à entrer quand il aperçut de la lumière; la porte étant entre baillée, il pouvait voir qui était dans le bain. Il s'arrêta quand il reconnut Duo, ses longs cheveux miels cascadant dans son dos. Il était hypnotisé par le jeune américain. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il voulait le serrer contre lui, il voulait tant de choses…

_ Je ne peux pas, murmura t il en faisant un pas en arrière, détournant ainsi son regard du corps du brun

Duo l'entendit et se retourna.

_ Wufei? C'est toi? 

_ Oui, répondit le chinois, désolé de t'avoir dérangé…..

_ Wufei ?

_ Oui ?

_ Trowa ne va pas bien.....j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise si jamais Quatre venait à mourir....

Wufei entra, cette fois ci, carrément dans la salle de bain et se posta près de Duo.

_ Pourquoi dis tu ça? demanda l'asiatique en se mettant à la même hauteur que le natté

_ J'ai entendu Trowa dire à Quatre...

Duo s'arrêta et regarda Wufei dans les yeux

_ Oui?

_Je...

Le brun se rapprocha doucement du visage de Wufei

_ Je...?

_ t'ai....

Wufei fit de même, leurs souffles se touchaient à présent

_ Je t'aime....

TBC……***5***

____________________________________________________________ 

Wufei : ONNA ! ! !

Duo* courant après Aura avec sa faux* : je…vais…te…omae…o…korusuer ! ! ! ! ***6***

Aura * se cachant derrière Trowa*: fais ça et t'as pas la suite !

Duo *éjectant Trowa dans les bras de Quatre* : M'enfiche de la suite, je demande à Maitsuya de l'écrire à ta place…

Quatre : et ca terminera en deathfic, Duo…

Duo : hips…

Aura : j't'adore toua ! ! ! !

Quatre : tu me fais réveiller quand ? ? * chibis eyes *

Aura : Maieuuuuuuuuuh…t'as rien à dire pour une fois Heero ? ?

Heero : j'attends le prochain chapitre pour te tuer…..

Aura : ^___^ 

* * *

*1* VIVE ANDERLECHT ! ! ! ALLEZ LES MAUVES ET BLANCS ! ! ! ! 

Tous : -__-

Aura : Pardon #^____^#

*2* Heero : Omae O Korusu D_Chan  
Duo : Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaa ! ! !

*3* UN DIEU ! ! ! !

*4* BAVEUH ! ! !

*5* Niarck Niarck, OUI je suis sadique ! ! ! ! La suite au prochain épisode….

*6* © Made in Mai, Aya and moua ^_______^

* * *

Merci d'avoir reviewer!! Gros Mercis à Poucycatt, Manu, Tsuki, Kaoro, Teryl et Shini-sama 

Big Bisous bien baveux et Gros mercis à: AyaShini, Maitsuya et Kaoru, Dana-Chan, Lyxéria et à ma béta lectrice et super coupine: Aliénor! 

Encore Merci!

Bisous

Aura Shinigami

* * *

Une petite review? Ca fait plaisir tout plein ^_______^

Vendredi 8 mars 2003


	7. Chapitre 6: Premier Baiser

Titre : 31 Décembre AC 196  


Autrice : Fanficieuse de Choc….Aura 

Email : aura_shinigami@hotmail.com 

Source : mon esprit tordu au yaoisme + la musique " No Matter What " + "Kitto OK!" …

Duo : on parlait de l'anime de base…

Aura : Aaaaaaaaa…Gundam Wing alors ! ^_____^ 

Wufei: Ou un truc qui y ressemble en tout cas….

Genre : Yaoi, OOC Heero (viens de me relire…c'est du concentré cette fois-ci!!) , romantiqueuh, tortures psychologiques, tristounet… 

Couples : Toujours les mêmes qu'avant. ^______~   


Disclaimer : Opération ''je case les G boys entiers et vivants et encore en état de fonctionner sans problèmes'' partie 2 en marche ! Donc, on oublie encore le comateux et son mamour qui est tout tristounet, pour traumatiser nos news couples ^_______^ l'est pas belle la vie ? 

Duo: Ca dépends pour qui…

Disclaimer2 : C'est décidé, j'économise pour pouvoir les acheter car pour l'instant sont pas à mouuuuuuaaaa ! ! !

  


* * * * * * * * * : changement de personnes et de lieux et de temps.  
  
* * * * : changement de personnes et de lieux mais au même moment  
  
** ...** : pensées des persos

Chapitre 6 : Premier Baiser….

[…]

_ J'ai entendu Trowa dire à Quatre...

Duo s'arrêta et regarda Wufei dans les yeux.

_ Oui?

_ Je...

Le brun rapprocha doucement son visage de celui du jeune chinois qui, perdu dans la mer améthyste des yeux de Duo, était déconnecté sur monde réel.

_ Je...?

_ t'ai....

Wufei fit de même, leurs souffles se touchaient à présent.

_ Je t'aime...

D'un même mouvement, leurs lèvres s'unirent pour leur tout premier baiser... Ils attendaient ce moment depuis si longtemps! 

Ils le savourèrent avec la peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que tout s'évanouisse lorsqu'ils ouvriraient les yeux et se sépareront… 

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle et se regardèrent avec intensité.

Wufei se pencha, alors, au bout d'un moment et souffla à l'oreille de Duo, qui frissonna, trois mots….

Trois mots magiques que l'Américain voulait, depuis toujours, entendre….

_ Wo aï ni...-1-

Des larmes envahirent les grands yeux améthystes de Duo

_ Me too, répondit le brun en couvrant le visage de Wufei de doux baisers... Et depuis si longtemps et pour longtemps encore……

Les deux nouveaux amants se laissèrent alors aller dans la salle de bain, oubliant pour un temps leurs problèmes…

…………. *2*

* * * * 

~ Hopital Civil, L4 ~

_ Que ce passe- t- il, Iréa? 

_ Je hais mon père, Rashid!! C'est à cause de lui que Quatre a voulu se tuer!!! Il n'a pas le droit de bouger, de respirer, de voir ses amis!! Il a juste le droit de se taire et de jouer le fils modèle devant tout le monde!

_ Je le sais… J'ai essayé d'en parler avec Monsieur Winner mais il ne m'a pas écouté… Pourquoi ne l'aidez-vous pas, vous êtes sa sœur, votre père vous écoutera peut-être?

_ Je ne peux pas… Il m'a fait des menaces… c'est mon frère ou ma famille…

_ Maître Quatre est une personne solide… Il va s'en sortir… avec ou sans notre aide… Lorsqu 'il se réveillera, il aura à côté de lui la personne qu'il aime le plus…

_ Père ne laisse entrer personne dans sa chambre…

_ Je connais une personne qui y arrivera… Sans lui, Maître Quatre n'aurait jamais survécu pendant la Guerre… Son amour lui a permis de survivre dans les pires moments…

_ Mais de qui parlez-vous Rashid?

_ Vous ne l'avez donc pas remarqué, Iréa?

_ Non….

_ De l'ex pilote du Gundam 03… Il est tombé fou d'amour pour lui…

_ Kami-sama… Si père l'apprend… 

_ Maître Quatre le sait parfaitement… Il préfère souffrir que le perdre.

_ Pauvre Quatre… 

_ Pauvre Trowa, aussi… Il ne peut rien faire…

_ Pourquoi? 

_ Iréa… C'est lui qui a sauvé votre frère à plusieurs reprises… Ils étaient inséparables pendant la Guerre… Votre père les a séparés… Que se passerait-il si Maître Quatre venait à mourir? Que se passe-t-il quand on prive une fleur d'eau? 

_ Oh non…

* * * * 

[POV Zechs]

Je suis dans un parc… La jeune fille à qui j'ai demandé le chemin de l'hôpital, m'a dit de passer par ici…

Ok mais….

Où est ce fichu hôpital?? Je tourne en rond depuis une demie heure…

_ Je n'aurais pas dû demander à une…

Le blond s'arrêta d'un coup. 

En face de lui se trouvait assit sur un banc, l'air perdu dans ses pensées…

_ Heero…

Le brun leva les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur Zechs.

_ Zechs… murmura Heero avec surprise.

L'ancien pilote du Talgueese s'approcha et s'assit prêt de Heero.

_ J'ai appris pour Quatre… Je suis venu dés que Réléna me la dit… Je suis vraiment désolé…va-t-il-s'en sortir?

_ Son état est grave, il est dans le coma, Trowa est resté à l'hôpital, même s'il ne peut pas entrer dans sa chambre.

_ Ca va, toi?

_ _Oui depuis que tu es là… _Oui, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Pourquoi es-tu venu sur L4?

__Je voulais te voir…_ Pour….

_ Comment va Réléna? 

_ Toujours autant amoureuse de toi…

Heero esquissa un sourire puis reprit :

_ Quand comprendra-t-elle qu'elle n'st pas mon genre? Les pots de colle, je m'en passe…

Zechs eut un sourire amusé. Heero n'était pas amoureux de Réléna… Ca faisait déjà une rivale en moins…

_ Que faisais-tu ici dans le parc, tout seul? 

_ Je réfléchissais… Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? 

_ Qui?

_ Quatre! Je croyais que Trowa comptait pour lui!! 

_ Mais il compte pour lui… A ton avis pourquoi en est-il arrivé là si ce n'est pas par Amour? L'Amour nous fait faire des choses que l'ont peut regretter plus tard… Tu verras quand il se réveillera…

_ Je n'ai encore rien fait que je regrettais par Amour… Les regrets ne servent à rien…

Zechs lui fit un petit sourire*3* puis regarda sa montre.

_ Il est déjà tard, on devrait rentrer…

_ Hai…

Zechs se leva.

_ Oh Zechs…

_ Oui? Demanda le blond en se retournant

_ Merci d'être venu…

Zechs lui fit un clin d'œil et partit laissant un Heero rougissant sur le banc…

TBC *4*

* * *

************************************************** 

Duo: L'est OOC le Heero!! 

Aura: Je sais… Le OOC Heechinou est ma marque de fabrication! ^_____^

Heero: -___-

Duo: Auraaaaaaaaa… J't'adore pour ce chapitre!!

Wufei: Idem!!

Heero: Hn!

Aura: Y'a quoi Heechou??

Quatre: Tu l'as un peu oublié dans ce chapitre….

Aura: Meuh na! Il a eu Zechs!! Je veux pas que ça aille de suite entre eux! Ca serait trop facile !

Heero: Pourquoi eux à notre place??? 

Aura: Pasqueuh….

Trowa: T'as pas d'excuses, c'est ça?

Aura: Comment t'as deviné? ^___~ 

Heero: OMAE O KORUSU …

Aura: Mais oui Mais oui…Tu diras pas ça au prochain chapitre… ^________^

Heero *interessé *: Hn??

Aura: Ché paaaaaaaaaaas… Suis méchanteuh, j'adoreuh!! ^___^v 

Aloreuuuuuuuuh:

Prochain chapitre: Déprime totale de Trowa après une nouvelle qu'il aurait bien aimé ne jamais avoir entendu. Plan diabolique et pas gentil tout plein du pôpa Winner. Romance entre Zechs et Heero. Bisous entre D_Love et Fei_chou.

Trowa: comme d'hab' c'est Quatre et moi qui nous mangeons tout!

Aura: C'est ça d'être mes chouchousd'amourfousquej'adoreetquejeveuxpourmesPâques!!

Duo: Mais bien sur…

Quatre: Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi méchante?

Aura : PASQUEUH!!!!! Mwahahaha!!!

* * *

Petit cadô pour Mélody, Best de moua!!! J'adoooooore remixer les chansons …

Mélody et Aura tous les jours écrivent des fics

Imposant leurs idées, les 2 folles sévissent

C'est 2 filles n'ont pas peur de faire face à tous les dangers

Elles ont fait leur choix

Elles vont pas l'regretter

Elles sont…

Fanficieuses de choc

Fanficieuses de choc

Fanficieuses de choc

Fanficieuses de choc

Fanficieuses de choc!

* * *

* 1* je te hais… ptdr… meuh naaaaaaa… Je t'aime… que voulez-vous que Fei dise d'autre ?

*2* A pas lemon gomen!!! Naaaaaaaaaaa Lyxyyyyyyyyyyyy Maiiiiiiiiiii Ayaaaaaaaa pas frappppppppppper!!!!

*3* il sourit beaucoup celui la depuis 5 minutes!! !! Rhooooooooo… L'est OOC!!

*4* Meuh na j'en ai pas marre de ce ********* de chapitre!!! ^___^;;

* * *

J'espère que ce *****BIP* de chapitre vous a plut! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Je me mets illico presto au 7…. Ouah, je suis déjà au chapitre 7!!! *toute z'émue * 

Duo: oui mais les autres n'avancent pas trop…

Aura: Casseur de z'émutions© va!!!

Big Bisous!!

Aura Shinigami, Gundam_Girls -Force Bleue- 

Wufei: Mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous a encore inventé…

Aura: Force bleue en action!!!! Mdr!!!

Sunday the 13rd April 2003 / 20.11 


	8. Chapitre 7: Douleur Peine Adieu

Titre : 31 Décembre AC 196  
  
Autrice : Aura Shinigami 

Email : aura_shinigami@hotmail.com 

Source : G.W.

Genre : Je sais plus trop…A vous de voir ^___~

Couples : 3+4/4+3 5+2+5 1+6/6+1 13+11+13 

Disclaimer : Rhooooooo j'ai pas de bêtises à dire!!! ^___^v

Duo: C'est a marquer ça!!!

Aura: na na na…

Disclaimer2 : Croyez vraiment qu'une pauvre petite bruxelloises posséderait les G_boys? Que je les laisserais sortir sans moua? Que je les torturais ainsi? Que je….

Duo: Bref, nous sommes pas à elle! 

Note : Merci à mes revieweurs et à mon adorable correctrice, j'ai nommé Lyxéria !

* * * * * * * * * : changement de personnes et de lieux et de temps.  
  
* * * * : changement de personnes et de lieux mais au même moment  
  
** ...** : pensées des persos

Chapitre 7 : Douleur – Peine- Adieu

_ Le mariage aura quand même lieu ?

_ Bien sûr ! Pourquoi devrait-il être annulé ?

_ Monsieur Quatre…

_ Mon fils n'a qu'un contre temps ! Dés qu'il sera remis sur pieds, il épousera Ophélie !

_ Bien monsieur.

L'homme quitta la pièce laissant le père Winner seul.

_ Quatre, tu vas me payer cette affront… Je vais trouver ton point faible et m'amuser avec…

* * * * 

[ POV Quatre] 

Tant de haine… 

Mon père m'en veut pour mon geste !

Pourvu qu'il ne touche pas à Trowa.

Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal !

Je ne le supporterais pas…

* * * *

~ L4 , Hôpital Civil~

_ As tu appris pour le jeune Winner ?

_ Quoi ? demanda une jeune infirmière blonde, intéréssée

_ Hier, j'ai surpris sa sœur et un ami en train de parler de lui ! Je sais pourquoi le petit Quatre a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ! !

Un jeune garçon brun passa à côté des deux femmes et s'arrêta en entendant le nom de Quatre. Elles le remarquèrent et allèrent discuter plus loin, jetant des regards suspects au jeune homme..

_ Pourquoi, allez dis le moi Natacha ! ? dit la blonde

_ Aline, tu es bien curieuse ! Ne vas pas le répéter… Mais son père veut le forcer à se marier avec une jeune fille riche des colonies !! 

_ C'est tout ? Je croyais qu'il y avait une histoire d'amour derrière tout ça !

Natacha prit un air mystérieux et sourit à sa collègue

_ Nooon ! C'est qui ? ? ? cria presque Aline. La fille qui est aimé de lui doit être la plus heureuse du monde ! Etre aimé de Quatre Raberba Winner, c'est génial !

_ Mais…

Natacha fut interrompue par un bruit de course. Elle se retourna et aperçu le jeune garçon qu'elles avaient vu passer quelques minutes avant, partir en courant.

_ Qu'est ce qui lui prends ?

_ J'en sais rien mais continue ! ! !

_ Qui te dis que c'est une fille ?

_ Naaaaaaan… C'est pas vrai ! !

_ Et si ! Il est tombé amoureux d'un de ses amis et à ce que j'ai compris, ça serait partagé mais aucun des deux n'est au courant ! Quatre aurait essayé de se tuer par peur que son père ne l'apprenne et aussi car il ne veut pas se marier avec cette fille.

_ Que c'est romantique ! !

_ Tu trouves que ce suicider par desespoire c'est romantique ?

_ Ouiii !

_ Je ne te comprendrai jamais Aline, soupira le brune en s'éloignant avec son amie…

* * * * 

[POV Trowa]

C'était donc pour ça…

Il a voulu partir et me laisser seul pour " elle "…

J'ai si mal d'un coup…

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été…

[POV Quatre]

Trahison… [1]

Mon Trowa que se passe-t-il ?

Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Pourquoi ?

Je ne comprends plus rien…

Tout devient si noir autour de moi…

En plus de ma douleur, je ressens la tienne…

Trowa, s'il te plaît arrête…

J'ai trop mal !

[ POV Trowa ]

Toujours rejeté…

Jamais aimé…

Je n'aurais jamais dû rêver !

Il n'est pas à moi et je ne l'aurais jamais !

Oh Quatre…

Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit au lieu de me laisser espérer… 

POURQUOI ? !

[ POV Quatre ]

Espérance…

Brisée…  
  
Trowa…

Pourquoi fais-je souffrir autant de gens ?

[ POV Trowa ]

Je ne sais pas t'en vouloir…

Je vais…

[ POV Quatre]

Départ…

Non… 

  
Trowa…

[POV Trowa ]

Tout laisser

Refaire ma vie…

[POV Quatre] 

Sans toi…

[ POV Trowa] 

Tout reconstruire…

[POV Quatre]

Sans toi…

NON ! !

Je ne pourrais pas !

Reste !

S'il te plaît !

Il y a sûrement une solution à ton problème…

Quel qu'il soit ! [2]

[ POV Trowa ]

J'ai si …

[ POV Quatre ]

Douleur…

Peine…

Adieu…

* * * * 

_ Wufei… J'ai peur pour Trowa, dit Duo tout en dessendant de la moto du jeune chinois [3]

_ On va le soutenir, ne crainds rien, répondit Wufei en prenant la main de l'américain.

_ On a perdu Quatre, Trowa serait trop dur… 

_ On ne le perdra pas, Quatre non plus, quand il se réveillera on sera avec lui ! 

_ Je t'aime Wufei, souffla Duo en serrant son amant contre lui. Ne me laisse jamais !

_ Je t'en fais la promesse, murmura le chinois. Je t'aime mon ange…

Les deux garçons décidèrent d'entrer dans l'hôpital. Ils arrivèrent prêt de la porte quand ils furent bousculés par un jeune garçon qui courait en sortant.

_ Vous … commença Duo avant de reconnaître le garçon. Trowa ? !

L'ex pilote du Heavy Arms ne se retourna pas et continua sa course.

_ Mon dieu, que c'est t-il passé ? paniqua Duo. Il … Il…

_ Il pleurait… Il a du se passer quelque chose…

Duo et Wufei se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et demandèrent, de suite, des informations sur Quatre. Ils en resortirent 5 minutes après.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui a mis Trowa dans cet état ? !

_ Il faut le retrouver, Trowa Barton ne montre jamais ses sentiments…Et s'il le fait…

_ Dépêchons nous !

* * * * 

_ Heero ? Que fais tu ici ?

_ Je…

_ Tu veux entrer ?

_ Merci…

_ Le soldat parfait qui me dit 'merci' ? 

_ Zechs…

_ Hum, tu n'as pas envi de rigoler…

_ Je suis venu pour te dire …

Son téléphone portable l'interrompit. [4]

_ *KSO, Baka de téléphone ! ! * Yuy, j'écoute, dit Heero en décrochant. Duo ? Tu veux qu…, hn… hn … J'arrive ! 

_ Un problème Heero ? demanda Zechs en voyant l'air inquiet de son perfect soldier.

_ Trowa va surement faire des bêtises, Duo et Wufei l'ont vu sortir de l'hôpital en pleure…

_ Quatre est… ? 

_ Iie… Ils ne savent pas pourquoi…

_ Je viens avec toi !

_ Arigatou…

_ De rien Hee_chan !

_ Hn

A suivre 

Aura : pas le temps de déconner, dois corriger tout mes chapitres ! [5]

Duo : Ok !

Wufei : Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici alors ?

Aura : Bonne question…

Trowa * dans la chambre d'Aura * : AURA SHINY FUJISAKI WINNER BARTON SHINIGAMI ! ! ! ! *reprends son souffle * ICI ! ! ! 

Heero : Voilà sa raison 

Duo *soupir * : T'as encore foutu quoi ?

Aura : Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen …

Wufei : Il a *encore * trouvé la suite d'une certaine fic ?

Aura : Haï ^^

Heero, Wufei, Duo *soupir * : APPRENDS A RANGER TES BROUILLONS BAKA – SHAZI- RELENA !

Aura : O___O 

[1] Vi, c'est fait exprêt, Quatre commence toujours par le nom du sentiment

[2] Alors petite explication : Quatre ressent ce que ressent Trowa mais il ne sait pas la source de ses sentiments, il ne sait pas que c'est lui. 

[3] Héhé ça rigole plus !

[4] Bêtise de téléphone, ça interrompt toujours au mauvais moment ! 

[5] Lyx : Peuh, c'est même pas elle qui corrige ses fics… C'est moi qui se tape le boulot….

Aura : Vui mais je t'en ai envoyé que 3 sur les 7 ^_________^

Le 21 juin 2003/ 0.41 


End file.
